Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment, as examples. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductor layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
The semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.) by continual reductions in minimum feature size, which allow more components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that utilize less area than packages of the past.
Solder ball grid arrays are a technique sometimes used to join substrate, dies or packages, with an array of solder balls deposited on the bonding pads of a first substrate, and with a second substrate, die or package joined at its own bonding pad sites to the first pad via the solder balls. Solder balls may be formed on a pad as liquid solder, and then solidified for additional processing. The environment with the solder balls is subsequently heated to melt the solder balls and the packages compressed to cause the solder balls to contact the upper and lower pads.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.